


Steven's Lodge

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candles, F/F, Gift buying, M/M, the aroma of Steve Rogers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Thor has found Steve's scent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have often seen/heard online, talk and mention, of how the Yankee Candle (TM) 'Mountain Lodge' has reminded fans of Chris Evans and how he smells. At first I had no clue...because when I met him I was too wrapped up in not crying and falling to the floor to concentrate on how he or Hemsworth smelled. 
> 
> Yet, I can say now that I have sampled this candle is does indeed remind me of Evans. It's a very manly aroma indeed! I then had to write this! Just for a laff... fluffy and a little suggestive sexiness!
> 
> \------------------

He didn’t know exactly why he had been asked on this shopping trip. He had no idea what to get Wanda as he really didn’t know her that well. 

Thor picked up a few items off the shelf, but he didn’t take his eye off his partner on the other side of the room. Steve didn’t know what to get the Scarlet Witch either judging by the look on his face.  
Shopping was not their thing, but they were determined to find something for the young woman’s birthday. They had to or else the Witch’s Widow would surely have words. 

Natasha had suggested several trademark stores and names that Wanda liked and this place was one of them. 

So here they were, on a quest for the Scarlet Witch. They would be triumphant. 

Well, probably. Thor was too busy adoring Steve’s little faces he pulled and how he nearly knocked over a display stand. Thor chuckled at Steve’s bout of clumsiness but when Thor picked up another item and held it up to his face, he nearly brought down the shelves he was standing next to.

“STEVEN!!!” 

Everyone in the store turned to look at them and Steve in a panic came rushing over. 

“STEVE!” 

“What?!” Steve held onto Thor’s arms, his eyes wide with hope that eventually they would get out of this place. “Did you find something for Wanda?” 

Thor didn’t answer at first, because again Steve’s expression, the sparkles in those blue eyes had him captivated. A gentle squeeze on both his biceps snapped Thor out of it. 

Thor shook his head. “No! I found her nothing yet, but I found you!” 

That confused Steve. His face scrunched up in a cute beautiful way and Thor chuckled and cupped his hand against Steve’s cheek. 

“This is you!” He held the item up for Steve to see. 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s you!! I smell it and it reminds me of you!!” 

“I smell like a mountain lodge?” 

Thor rolled his eyes, nodded and held the candle under Steve’s nose. Steve took in a deep sniff of cedar wood and sage aromas and nodded with a pleasant smile on his face. 

“It’s nice.” 

“It’s nice?!?! My love, this… is you! It’s much more than _nice!_ ” 

Steve laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s wonderful Thor… it’s a great smell, yeah! But I never smelt of that!”

Thor sighed and with a teasing smile leaned in close to him. He pressed his lips against Steve’s ear and grazed his beard purposefully over Steve’s cheek. 

“You don’t recall the night at the Barton farm?” Thor half whispered and growled. His voice oozed seductively. “You had finished ripping apart all those logs and had thrown some on the fire in the hearth? We lay on the rug in front of it…?”

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he sniggered. “Oh yeah!” 

“You undressed us both and when we kissed, I was filled with that aroma…I was intoxicated by you!”

Steve nodded and his hands slipped away from Thor’s biceps and touched upon his ass, squeezing with remembrance of that night. 

“Do you remember what you did to me?” 

“Oh yeah!” 

It was coming back to him. Thor saw and felt Steve’s reaction, the flush of colour on his face, the tighter squeeze on his ass and so Thor began to kiss down his jaw to his mouth, but as their lips and the tips of their tongues lightly touched, Steve pulled away, suddenly. 

“I remember Clint’s kid walking in on us!!” Steve choked on his laughter and pushed Thor back. 

“Well yes…” Thor grimaced at that memory and he scratched his head. “It was an unfortunate happenstance….but surely later on was much better? In the barn?” 

Steve chuckled and nodded. “That time was much more fun. Though the hay did get in places.” 

“Verily!” Thor brightened and gestured with the candle as if it was a trophy of some kind. “I shall buy this candle!”

“I don’t think Wanda will…”

“This is not for Wanda. It’s for us!” 

The disheartened look in Steve’s eyes didn’t despair Thor because he knew Steve Rogers very well. The slump of his shoulders and the little pout of his lips spoke volumes. So Thor slipped his arm around Steve’s waist and gave him a hefty squidge.

“We can look for Miss Maximoff’s name day gift another time. We don’t have to continue shopping today.” 

The smile came back, albeit briefly, but again Thor knew why. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s brow. 

“We can face Lady Natasha’s wrath together. You needn’t fear.” 

“Yeah… well you haven’t been on Nat’s bad side!” 

“We shall find something for her lady, just not today.” Thor winked and then his voice boomed loudly. “Shopkeep! I wish to purchase these Steven Lodge candles! All of them!” 

There was a clatter and a smash of glass. Steve held up his hands in apology to the staff. 

“And we’ll buy those too!” Steve added. “Sorry!”


End file.
